The present invention refers to an injection device for medical purposes, designed for injection by means of a manual hypodermic syringe. It includes a barrel part which at one end has a syringe needle and at the other end a flange, and a plunger part having a plunger displaceable in the barrel part. The plunger is capable of performing movements, enabling medicine to be sucked into and respectively injected from the barrel part and has gripping means connected with the plunger by means of a plunger rod. The injection device has an opening, through which the injection syringe can at least partly be introduced into a cavity, and an inner part which is provided with a holding device for the barrel part.
When treating certain diseases it is required that the patient regularly, often daily, be supplied with medication by injection. One such disease is diabetes, affecting many people. It is important that these patients be able to inject themselves with insulin. However, complications are connected with this disease, and blindness is one of them. Many of the insulin dependent diabetics also have other additional diseases, which complicate the insulin injections, for instance a slight hemiplegia, rheumatism, or Parkinson's disease. The fact that the frequency of diabetes also increases with age makes loading and injection of insulin with a conventional hypodermic syringe a great problem.
The majority of diabetics use a completely manual hypodermic syringe, a so-called disposable hypodermic syringe. A blind or handicapped person has considerable difficulty in filling such a syringe with the prescribed amount of insulin and then inserting the needle into the skin followed by injection. An aid in the form of an injection gun is known; however, it only takes care of the inserting part. There are also some aids for loading but they are considered too impractical by patients.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an injection device with which loading, as well as inserting and injecting, can be accomplished without any demands being placed on the user's sight or manipulation ability.